1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp fixing unit, a backlight assembly having the lamp fixing unit and a liquid crystal display device having the lamp fixing unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp fixing unit capable of easily coupling and uncoupling a lamp holder and a power supply member, and easily grounding a lamp, a backlight assembly having the lamp fixing unit and a liquid crystal display device having the lamp fixing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel.
A backlight assembly employed in a large LCD device typically includes a receiving container, a plurality of lamps disposed substantially parallel to each other and each having a power lead at a first end and a ground lead at a second end, a plurality of lamp holders each fixing an end portion of each lamp and applying a power source to the power lead, and a power supply board electrically connected to the lamp holders and supplying the power source to the lamp holders.
Each of the lamp holders is electrically connected to the power supply board through a power source line. Particularly, the power source line is soldered with the lamp holders and the power supply board.
When a defective lamp holder and/or a defective power supply board is replaced with a new lamp holder and/or a new defective power supply board, the soldering has to be removed.
Also, the backlight assembly includes a separate ground line for connecting the ground lead to the receiving container. A first end of the ground line is soldered with the ground lead, and a second end of the ground line is coupled to the receiving container using a bolt, to thereby ground the ground lead through the receiving container. Such grounding process is performed manually by soldering and bolt-coupling.
The above-mentioned manual procedures make both the manufacturing process and the repair of the backlight assembly troublesome.